dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman Vs Hercules
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX Hercules flew to the Mount Olympus, the home of gods ruled by the mighty Zeus, god of lightning and Hercules' father, then took his shield and sword and was ready for everything. Then he came out and looked at the sky. Then he got knocked by a massive explosion and he saw Superman. Superman: Hercules, son of Zeus, god of strength. '' ''Hercules: Kal-El, son of Jor-El and the last son of Krypton what do you want from me Superman didn't answered and he quickly was in his fight position and his eyes turned red. Hercules didn't understood but he grabbed his blade and shield, the two dashed forward at high speeds The two gods dashed forward at high speeds. Superman tried to punch Hercules but the god of strength blocked the blow with his shield, then he swung his blade but Superman easily dodged and punched him in the jaw but then Hercules slammed him and slashed at him his sword but Superman stopped it and with his speed he grabbed Hercules and flew through the sky but then Hercules sent away with Superman with a kick. The sky boomed and shook the Olympus, turning pitch black. With enough energy destroy a country, a beam surged down and struck Hercules, causing him to bleed, then Superman fired his heat vision at Hercules' chest but the god dodged. Then he punched Superman and grabbed him but the kryptonian punched Hercules and released himself from Hercules' grip. Hercules roared and hurtled forward, even as the other god started to fire beam, he seized Superman across the whole Olympus, punching him and slashing him with his blade, then Superman fired his heat vision which knocked Hercules but he quickly got up and kicked Kal El hard in the stomach and then harmed him again with his shield and blade. Hercules walked towards his foe and was about to slash Superman with his blade but the hero dodged and kicked Hercules' chest. Superman dodged from the blow with ease and then grabbed Hercules' neck, he threw him downwards. Superman dashed towards him again and smacked him on the floor “No…No!” Screamed Hercules. Superman flew at high speeds smacking Hercules and knocking him on the floor but then Hercules swung his blade and sent Superman flying through the Olympus, Hercules grabbed Kal El's neck, smacked him and threw the man of steel away, but then Superman fired his heat vision which charged right at Hercules' chest but his shield managed to deflect it back to Superman Every fiber of the Son of Zeus was seared by the kryptonian's heat vision. Screaming, he quickly swung his blade again which caused Superman to fall. The blade was thrown again, this time down the Kryptonian's throat, while Superman managed to dodge he still got knocked but easily got up. He ran forward and smashed Hercules at the floor. The god convulsed with pain, bleeding from his chest and mouth. But Hercules dashed towards Superman and Superman dashed towards Hercules. That much was apparent. As the son of Zeus reclaimed the magic weapon, Superman dodged from every blow and knocked down Hercules. Hovering a few inches above the ground, Superman grabbed again Hercules but he kicked him and swung his blade again. The two dashed forward and clashed three times. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! The two fell to the ground, but Superman got up before his foe. The Man of steel quickly gained the upper hand, Hercules tried to kick him but the Man of steel dodged and grabbed his neck, throwing him to the other side of the Olympus. Then Hercules fall and lost his shield and sword. Superman eyes turned into red. Hercules: Please Superman don't do it! Superman didn't listen to what he said, and fired his heat vision, killing Hercules completely. Category:Dipay17 Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male